Drives
by SaucyMongoose
Summary: When Kenny finally inherited his dad's old rusty pickup, he tried to drive Craig everywhere. To McDonald's, Denver, and Los Angeles the blonde said. Craig tried to tell him he wasn't one of his shallow girlfriends, and Kenny couldn't drag him wherever he wanted. It didn't stop the blonde from trying and sometimes succeeding. Reviews are highly appreciated!


When Kenny finally inherited his dad's old rusty pickup, he tried to drive Craig everywhere. To McDonald's, Denver, and Los Angeles the blonde said. Craig tried to tell him he wasn't one of his shallow, slutty girlfriends, and Kenny couldn't drag him wherever he wanted. It didn't stop the blonde from trying and sometimes succeeding.

"Don't be a pussy," he'd say ever so often. Craig would flip him off and tell him to fuck off, but in the end, he'd be obligated. "Pussy" is the word that gets people doing things they don't really want to do. It's the word that forces all the little bitches to man up, and Craig, frankly, was a little bitch.

Every kid and adult in South Park knew what happened when you had prolonged exposure around a teenage Kenny. You'd get tied to him. His life would become your life and the next thing you know, you're lying in the same fucked up pit he's in. He was a rebel, he lived with the wind, and Craig was all he had. Marsh, Brofloski, and Cartman cut him off a long time ago.

Craig would never say it, but he was a bit scared. He's always been a bit scared.

As for Kenny's ambitious trips, the two of them never made it too far. Craig and Kenny never traveled to Denver together, and they never got close to L.A, but they did go to this scenic mountain trail outside South Park. Kenny had snuck out of his window during one of his parents' fights and into Craig's- his window was always open. The stoic teen turned down the proposition to "get away" but a blunt made him change his mind.

They spent the whole drive listening to Kenny's precious collection of 60's music, which was quite surprising. Kenny barely spoke, his eyes either on the road or Craig's profile.

The blonde must've been serious when he said it, because he didn't smile and he didn't laugh. "You're a piece of shit."

Craig scoffed, "Look at the road."

Kenny turned his head.

"Dumb fuck."

It was the only conversation during the car ride Craig could recall.

He also forgot what the mountain trail was called- he was too high to remember. What he does remember are the stars, Kenny's stupid fucking smile, and how they had to share a cigarette because it was freezing and Craig only had one left.

Kenny climbed to the hood of his rusty blue pickup first, and Craig followed. They took turns gently wafting puffs of toxic smoke into the chilly night air, and forgetting things like this were indirect kisses with the other. Or, at least that's what Craig thought.

Everything looked so small from up there. Craig could barely see the people walking around South Park; they were as insignificant and tiny as ants. Whichever direction the raven haired teen decided to look, there was something beautiful. The mountains looked like gods, the sky was a fiery orange and it was quickly transitioning over to a starry scene.

A few minutes later, and the orange had died out. The sky was dark and every single star could be seen. Kenny decided to pull out the vodka then. Craig stole it from his fridge, just in case the high wasn't good enough.

A few more indirect kisses later and they're both drunk. Kenny suggests jumping off one of these cliffs, making out even. He wants to drive to Florida; the gorgeous motherfucker wants to drive to Florida. It's so fucking funny Craig eventually cracks up and rolls around in the grass. He's not acting like himself, but he doesn't care. He was too wasted.

"Shut the fuck up," Kenny slurs. He's sprawled across the cracked windshield and dented hood, like some worthless, rejected angel. He still has that same cigarette- God only knows how it lasted that long- and carries it to his lips, his pretty pink lips. "You're a piece of shit."

Craig grins, "You're a dumb fuck."

They both laid there in silence for awhile, eyes directed at the stars above. Craig almost drifted to sleep, but his ears caught the sound of Kenny stepping up to the hood of his truck. He opened his eyes and watched.

Kenny held his cigarette up to the night sky, the stars shining down upon them and whispers, "Look at me, I'm right here world." His eyes are all foggy and glassy because he's high as hell and deep as fuck. He waves his cigarette around like some signal, some little flare, and all Craig can see is a small glowing red dot. The usually stoic teen watches it die. Kenny speaks without much sound, "If you look hard enough, you'll find me."

Wasn't it enough if only Craig's dark, empty, and unsympathetic eyes saw him? Wasn't it okay if he could be the only witness to Kenny's simple existence? Wasn't it just fine if only Craig could make him feel better- hug him and kiss him- because he knows what he was afraid of now and he's not afraid of it anymore?

He had feared the future he'd gain as long as he was beside Kenny, and that was perfectly understandable; the blonde had no future. He had nowhere to go, he had no plans. But he never gave a shit, so why should Craig.

The future can't hold him; it can't make him fear it, because he no longer cares about the time that will pass. Craig doesn't care if there's a future or not. Who cares if he ends up in the same fucking pit as Kenny? Craig doesn't mind what the future has in store as long he stays nears this pretty, blonde, useless dumb fuck.

He wanted to say that. He wanted to say, "I can see you Kenny. I love you." He wanted to find a way to line the words up like dominoes. Then he'd knock them all over. He took a deep breath, and his lips twitched, but he could not speak any of those beautiful words and phrases he had conjured in his mind.

"You're a dumb fuck."

Craig's voice faltered; he was crying. His hands were wet with tears. He had said it so many times; he had thought it so many times, but he never meant it this much. He wanted to **punch** that stupid motherfucker, but he also had the subtle urge to _kiss_ him.

Kenny never noticed his tears, or at least, he never said anything. Instead, he smiled and a remarkable gleam, an ethereal star seemingly appeared in his eyes. "I know," he murmured, his voice and his life trailing off into the breeze.

Craig was sure they could've ran away that night, they could've finally fulfilled Kenny's ambitious dream to escape to Los Angeles, but they drove home. He knew he'd have to explain the missing bottle of vodka and the faint scent of weed in his room, but that was tomorrow.

The blonde said they could drive to Santa Monica next weekend, get lost in the beach. It's far away and Craig **knows** they'll never get anywhere close- "Yeah." He shrugs, "Why not?" He doesn't really care where they go; he doesn't really care what they do.

It's fine as long as they're together.


End file.
